


My Peter Pan

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Dracula Influence/References, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, Loving Isak Valtersen, M/M, One Shot, Out Isak Valtersen, Peter Pan References, Pumpkins, Soft Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak and Even attend Eva's Halloween party.





	My Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had a few days ago, decided to write something short for Halloween.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“So, do we have to dress up for Eva’s Halloween party?” Even asked Isak while he cooked their dinner. He was only wearing his pair of shaggy pyjama trousers, but Isak wasn’t going to complain.

 

“Of course we have to, it’s a Halloween party! You can dress as whatever you want, really, there’s no theme,” Isak commented while he sat on the sink, looking at his hot boyfriend.

 

“Have you bought your costume?”

 

“Eh… I have an idea,” Isak replied, “But it’s a secret! You’ll see it before we leave to the party.

 

“I can’t wait, you’ll probably look as gorgeous as always,” Even said before giving Isak a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

***

“Isak, hurry up! I still need to change,” Even shouted from the living room. His boyfriend had been in the bathroom for almost an hour now.

 

“Just a second!” Isak said from the inside, but the sound of his voice was muffled by the closed door.

 

The younger boy finally came out of the bathroom, and Even almost jumped from his chair. Even stood up and devoured Isak with his eyes, “Fy fæn, Isak. You look  _ perfect _ .” The other boy was beaming.

 

“You like it?” Isak asked with a smile. ‘ _ To die will be an awfully big adventure _ ,’” he quoted.

 

“Of course I do. You look exactly like the Peter Pan from the 2003 film.” His costume consisted of a pair of green undies and ivy around his legs and torso, leaving one of his nipples completely bare and his ribs and abs for everyone to see. He also carried a plastic sword hanging from his hip. Fuck, his golden curls looked even better with the Peter Pan look.

 

“Well, that was my plan, so thanks.” Isak said while Even approached him. The older boy laced his fingers with Isak’s, proceeding to kiss him. “Don’t you have to change?” Isak asked when he broke the kiss.

 

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Even smiled.

 

But that second turned into over twenty minutes of Isak wandering around their living room waiting for Even.

 

“Are you done?” Isak asked, but the answer he got was the bathroom door opening.

 

“Shit, it’s so good, Even,” Isak said when he saw his boyfriend. His costume, a 19th century robe, was splattered with blood, which covered his chest, neck and part of his mouth. He had a white wig with a ponytail on and Isak could see the two fangs Even had placed in his mouth.

 

“You already had two little fangs,” Isak giggled, placing his arms around Even’s neck and kissing him. 

 

Even placed his arms around Isak’s waist. “Hey, don’t make fun of my fangs!” Isak laughed again. “Shall we go?” Isak nodded.

 

It was a bad idea not to take a jacket for Isak, because when they got to Eva’s house he was shivering and all flushed. “You look so cute with your red cheeks,” Even said while they waited for Eva to open the damn door.

 

“Even, hug me or I’ll freeze,” Isak replied, to which Even laughed and hugged him while he kissed Isak on his hair.

 

Eva finally opened the door, “Is that my Peter Pan being hugged by Dracula?” She said when she saw them.

 

“And  _ who are you _ ?” Even asked, looking her up and down.

 

Eva crossed her arms, “Are you serious? Me and Isak are wearing matching costumes!” Eva sighed when Even frowned. “I’m Tinkerbell!”

 

Even smiled, “Oh, shit, I hadn’t noticed.” Eva smiled at him, “It’s fine. Now, I’m taking your boyfriend for a few minutes so that we can take a picture together.” Eva dragged Isak inside her house and took him inside the living room, Even trailing behind.

 

The two friends posed amid all the guests, while Jonas took the pictures for his girlfriend: Isak carrying Eva in a bride-like style, Eva placing her wand on Isak’s head while the boy adopted the Peter Pan pose or Eva kissing Isak on his cheek. Jonas had los count on how many different pictures he had taken.

 

“Please, listen to me!” Vilde said from the middle of the living room. She was dressed like Alice from “Alice in Wonderland”, but she had blood on the blue dress and white lenses.

 

When everyone had gathered in the living room, she got on one of the sofas, “Okay, so we’ve decided that we’re going to carve some pumpkins!”

 

“Halloween is just some American imperialist shit,” Jonas, dressed as Groucho Marx, whispered next to Isak, who laughed.

 

“We need groups of two,” Vilde continued. “We encourage you to team with people you don’t know so that you make new friends!”

 

Isak looked around the room until he found Even laughing with Magnus, and went up to him. This was like  _ kosegruppa _ again, but this time Even and Isak were together.

 

“We’re teaming up together, aren’t we?” Isak asked, and Even smiled at him.

 

“Of course we’re, baby. We need a pumpkin for our apartment!”

 

Magnus groaned, “Thanks, Isak, now I need to find a partner.”

 

Isak sat on an armchair, “Eskild was looking for someone, I’m sure he would love to carve a pumpkin with you.” Magnus left and went looking for the older guy.

 

Vilde approached the couple and gave them a pumpkin,a knife and a spoon, “We’re having a contest, the coolest pumpkin wins. Have fun!”

 

“What should we carve into the pumpkin?” Even asked.

 

“What about 21:21?” Isak asked.

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Even kissed him on his cheek. “You always say I’m the cheesy one but you’re even worse. Let’s do it, Peter Pan!”

 

They all carved their pumpkins together, some being more original than others. At the end, they all explained what their pumpkin was all about. When Isak explained what 21:21 meant, he got a few  _ aaaw _ s, but they didn’t win the contest. It was Eskild and Magnus, who had carved a  _ penis _ on their pumpkin. Eskild justified their decision by saying that ‘as a gay man I like dick and Magnus, as a straight man, takes all the chances he has to draw a dick”. The comment earned him a laughter from the crowd.

 

“Isak?” Even asked when the party was almost over. The other boy hummed in response while he looked at him. “For more Halloweens like this one.”

 

Isak smiled at him and kissed him, “I can’t say no to Dracula.”

 

“Just wait till we get home, my Peter Pan.”


End file.
